


Let’s Dance Motherfucker

by blue_idiot



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Yagami Light Is Not Kira (Death Note), Angst, Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Light throws away the Death Note, M/M, Original Character is Kira shhh, Probably ooc, Title is a song lyric, Trans Yagami Light, because projection, but hes still the owner, i mean whatd you expect its death note, im making noodles as i upload this, the author has no clue what hes doing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27111016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_idiot/pseuds/blue_idiot
Summary: Did he want to get rid of it?He could use it to make a better world, a world free of criminals where every good person can live in peace and quiet.He almost kept it, almost hopped down from the dumpster, and turned to walk back home, black notebook in his bag.But then the scene of Shibuimaru getting hit with a truck played again. The blood splatter, the motorcycle crumbling, the bus driver having a panic attack.He dropped the Death Note in the trash and buried it.AU where Light decides to throw away the Death Note instead of keep it.
Relationships: Amane Misa & Yagami Light, L/Yagami Light, Ryuk & Yagami Light, Yagami Light & Yagami Sachiko, Yagami Light & Yagami Sayu, Yagami Light & Yagami Souichirou
Comments: 37
Kudos: 141





	1. Episode 1: Part One

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy!! Bet y’all didn’t miss me huh. Anyways. Roughly 3,000 words for one chapter?! How?! Easy: comic sans. Actually works I hate it. In any case I hope you all enjoy the story and I hope Light isn’t too OOC for you. I’m trying to write him where it makes sense that he throws away the Death Note.

The sun rose above the horizon painting the sky orange and birds sang again. A boy curled up in his sleep stirred as sunlight leaked from the outside and into his room from the window. 

The alarm near his bed screamed and banging in the kitchen rose him from the bliss of sleep and endless black and emptiness. Blinking, staring for a while at the sun rising, Yagami Light sat up. 

The boy scratched at the corner of his eye where the crust of sleep still was and simply existed. And now his morning ritual began. 

Breathing deeply for a couple of beats. He shuffled off the bed. Gathering his clothes neatly folded on his desk chair, he made his way to the bathroom. Reaching into the shower to turn the shower knob, not quite hot, unlike his sister who emerges from the bathroom skin red and windows fogged up, but not quite cold either. He finds the hot water to give him a headache after too long and it makes him sleepy. Hot showers are reserved for night time and cold showers for the morning. 

Staring at the wall letting the showerhead pelt him with cold water, he rubbed his face to wake him up again. Grabbing the body wash he rubbed it between his hands and cupped them putting it under the running water. And now, cleanliness.

Ten minutes later of quick scrubbing and massaging of hair - because someone in this house had to keep the water bill from being expensive, he knew Sayu sure didn’t care with her hot water and thirty-minute showers. He grabbed his toothbrush and right as Sayu started banging on the door, he turned the faucet on. He smiled, toothbrush in mouth, at the clear mirror as he drowned out his sister's complaints about “bathroom Light! We can’t all wake up pretty!” Right on time. Her morning routines were predictable. So were his, so he can’t say anything. 

After carefully drying his hair with the towel - he didn’t want to damage his hair! - he got dressed in his basic uniform minus jacket and opened the door.

Smiling at his sleepy sister he walked away. Once again, always predictable, Sayu complained about how weird it was to use the shower after someone else did. She’s lucky he didn’t use all the hot water. 

Dropping his dirty sleeping clothes wrapped in a wet towel into his laundry basket, he headed downstairs for breakfast.

As Light sat chewing on his egg he did the final thing in his morning routine: determine how his day will go. Watching his sister scarf down her breakfast and his mother stares in wonder and concern he came to a conclusion. Good, quite good. 

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Maybe he was wrong, no! No, he was never wrong. But, maybe he was. Resting his chin in his hand in a deliberate show of boredom because maybe the teacher will realize that this class is boring. Considering his obliviousness to the chaos around him, however, convinced Light otherwise. Not able to even stare at the teacher anymore his eyes drifted to the window. 

Clouds. Now those were interesting. He remembers his wonder when he found out the clouds were vaporized water, but then became extremely disappointed to the fact that - unlike cartoons - Light will never fulfill his dream of grabbing a fist full of clouds and taking a bite. He wonders if that were possible if they would taste like cotton candy. Ah clouds, that one looks like a dog. Sayu is so much better at this, her skill at finding the shape of clouds is astonishing. How she saw a kid wearing a too-big-hat he will never know. 

And that's when he saw it. A little black thing falling to the ground. His eyes zeroed in and followed it as it plummeted to the ground. At first, he thought it was a bird, wasn’t the first bird he saw fall from the sky, but usually, they caught themselves or, worse came to worse, another much larger bird caught it. But no, this one went straight to the ground and landed in the schoolyard grass. 

Yagami Light squinted his eyes and removed his hand from his cheek to lean forward. Was that - was that a book? Blinking, he sat back and focused on the clock. 

It couldn’t be a book. It fell from too high up unless someone decided to open a plane window wide enough and chuck a book out, and for it to manage to avoid going in the engine or hitting another plain or even _survive_ the fall in one piece then… maybe? He looked back out the window and stared at the black book lying innocently in the grass. He’ll find out later. 

Putting his hands in his pockets he walked towards the schoolyard where he saw the notebook fall. He looked towards the building where he was and he estimated where he saw the black book fall and slowly looked down and - 

So he wasn’t seeing things.

He walked towards the book, curiosity making his pace a bit quicker. Here he was, standing over the book. Bending his knees he picked it up. 

“Death Note”

Direct translation: notebook of death. 

He had to admit, he was curious. Flipping it open to the first page he read.

“The human whose name is written in this notebook shall die.” 

What? Is this some sick joke?

His eyes scanned down to read the second one, morbid curiosity peaked. 

“This note will not take effect unless the writer has the person’s face in their mind when writing his/her name.-“

Just use “they”- 

“Therefore, people sharing the same name will not be affected.” 

Light wanted to laugh. Closing the book, he stared at it. So much attention into a useless prank. Bending down to carefully place it back on the ground the young man turned and walked away.

It's like one of those chainmail things people get that say “if you don’t share this, you will die at 3:33 am.” Sighing Light stared ahead, stopped. And quickly turned back around. 

Light scowled, then made his face blank again as the train drove on. He walked with the crowd to the destination of his house accurately aware of the little black notebook, the “Death Note”, in his bag. 

Seriously, how stupid was he? He supposed it couldn’t be helped, curiosity is a dangerous thing to humans, a stupid thing. But he was usually better than that. Why had he taken the notebook? 

Walking into his house he took off his shoes and placed them next to his sisters' messily placed ones neatly. Looking out into the house he called out, “I’m home!” Messages of “welcome home” came from his mother and sister. Walking up the stairs, gripping his school bag a bit too tightly, he entered his room. 

Closing the door softly he placed his bag down and sat on his bed. 

He stared at it. 

Sighing, he leaned over to take the notebook out. He stared at it a bit more and went back to his bed. Laying down, feet on the floor, he held the book above him and began to read the so-called “rules”. 

It took only a couple minutes of reading to figure out all the rules and by then he was greatly amused and quite disgusted. Seriously, why would someone do this? Getting up he put it on his desk. Sitting back down on the bed Light stared. 

Yeah, it’s totally fake. Getting back up he dug in his bag for his homework and got to work, notebook forgotten at the side of his desk, and the t.v. on for background noise more than anything.

“This just in! A man is holding a school hostage. Hostages are reported to be teachers and students! We’ll get back to you.” 

Light quickly looked up away from mathematical equations to the t.v. screen. He scowled. Disgusting. People who did this were disgusting. His heart went out to the kids and teachers held hostage to a madman’s bidding. But really, nothing could be done.

Or was there. 

He eyed the notebook. Laughing at his idiocy he went back to his homework.

But what if - what if it actually worked? 

Placing his pencil down, Light brought the Death Note in front of him carefully. 

“We have information! This is the man that’s holding everyone hostage!” A picture of the deranged man with his name spelled out under him popped up. 

Light seared both the name and the face into his brain. 

He looked back down at the notebook. Opening it he turned to a blank page. Grabbing his pencil he twirled it around and brought it to paper. 

Wait.

If the man died, would he be a murderer?

Looking back at the screen of people surrounding the school building anger and disgust bubbled up. 

No, if anything, the man deserved to die. 

And so in clean, small strokes, Otoharada Kurou’s name is written, and his face pictured in Light’s mind. 

Seconds tick by and Light deeply regrets his actions. 

Twenty seconds pass and he consoles himself with the fact that it’s probably a prank, and if it is real, the man deserves to die anyway.

Thirty seconds pass and Light desperately hopes it's a joke and tries to console himself again with the knowledge that the name is already written, there’s nothing he can do now. 

Forty seconds. Nothing happens and Light gives a small, breathy laugh. He goes to turn off the t.v. 

“Breaking! Everyone is leaving the building unharmed! Officers say the man is dead!” 

Dead?

“They say they didn’t shoot him. Hostages say the man suddenly collapsed as if he was having a heart attack.” 

Heart attack. Dead. Death by a heart attack. Roughly forty seconds. 

Light stared down at the notebook with a dead man’s name written on it. He gingerly closes it, puts it in his drawer, and falls onto his bed.

Dead. Otoharada Kurou is dead. By heart attack. Which the Death Note says the victim will die of if the cause of death isn’t specified. He runs through the facts over and over drowning out the yelling of the t.v. 

“Light! Dinner!” 

He sits up. 

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


There’s only one way to make sure the Death Note is real. He needs to write another name. He has to make sure. He needs to satisfy his curiosity. Is the Death Note real? Only one way to find out. 

Looking around Light looked for a new victim, someone who deserves to be punished. Like a God looking for the next person to cast judgment on. 

Light sighed and looked down, clicking his pen a bit too hard. He could do this. He was Yagami Light, of course, he could do this. 

First things first: who to kill. They obviously need to deserve death, Light’s not a monster. So a criminal then. But not someone too famous, it won’t do for news about it to be covered up because then he won’t know. An immediate result would be ideal. 

“Hey, Ryo baby!”

Lights turned his attention to the three boys near him.

“What is it Sudou?” “Ryo” asked in a quiet voice. 

Sudou, the one sitting on top of the table next to Ryo arrogantly grinned. 

“Lend me some money…” he twisted his features in an exaggerated form of helplessness, “2,000 yen will do.” 

“What? Again?” 

The conversation drowned out as Light focused on Sudou, disgust welling up in him at the sight of the young man. 

Should he kill him?

The thought caught Light off guard, but he refocused on his mission. 

Huffing Light turned his attention back to the front of the room. No, it was better to avoid people he came into contact with, but why should he worry? It wasn’t like people would draw heart attacks to him. Besides, who would care if people like Sudou died? No one. All they do is leech off of good, hardworking people and cause others misfortune. 

In the background, Sudou was handed money and as he and his friend celebrated about going to the arcade, Ryo hunched into himself.

Out in front of the building where Light’s prep-school was, a group of girls giggled and laughed as they loudly made plans to go to a party and a round-faced boy growled out profanities about his mother not being there. Light continued to walk, disgusted yet again.

It wasn’t a rare feeling, quite common. Disgust. He remembers the first time he felt it when he saw a little girl scream at her parents for not getting her something. He was nine at the time holding his Mom’s hand and as they walked past, Light sneered and glared at her. She stopped what she was doing as she caught his eyes and the fake tears ran down her chubby cheeks as she stared at the younger boy in shock.

Frankly, he would do society a favor by getting rid of them.

Motorcycles drove past him. One skidded to a halt in front of the girl and the rest followed suit. Light slowed as he neared a store.

“Wanna come and play with us?” Bastard number one said. 

“Hey, Taku! You’ve got a beauty there!” Bastard number two said, his eyes looking the girl up and down slowly. 

Bastard number one pulled his sunglasses down and gave a toothy smile showing off his too-big teeth, “I’m Shibuimaru Takuo. Shibutaku for short.” He gave a wink. 

Curling his lip in subtle disgust Light walked inside.

“Come and join us, pretty girl!” Was the last thing Light heard out of “Shibutaku’s” mouth. Such an embarrassing nickname.

This is perfect.

Light couldn’t exactly hear what they were saying but by body language, it was obvious they were harassing the poor woman. 

Picking up a manga he flipped to a random page, keeping watch on the poor woman. 

The bastards surrounded her as Shibutaku took out a pipe of some sort and held it against her throat. He pulled her to him and restrained her all while the woman kicked and clawed at the metal being held against her throat. 

Light carefully slid out the Death Note and a pen and placed it strategically in the manga. 

The bastards tore open her pants as the woman thrashed around. She managed to land a hit on one of the guys' shin Light wanted to laugh as he watched him dance around holding it in pain. 

Light looked down at all the variations of Shibuimaru Takuo he knew. Light looked back up and wrote again next to all the names “accidental death”. 

Bringing his watch to count down the forty seconds Light watched in anticipation. His heart hammered and his mind went through all the possibilities accidental death could be. 

The bastards finally got the woman’s pants open and Light wished he wrote down “painful” right next to accidental.

Twenty seconds. The woman managed to knee one of the guys in the balls. Shibuimaru pulled her closer to him, his grip loosening on the pipe. 

Thirty seconds. The woman managed to shove the pipe back and break free. She elbowed Shibuimaru in the face, tugged her pants back up, and ran.

At thirty-five seconds Shibuimaru got on his motorcycle and drove after her. 

At thirty-eight Light stared attentively, waiting. 

The woman made it to the other sidewalk and right as Shibuimaru reached out a hand to grab her - a huge truck hit him square on. 

Light watched, eyes wide as the woman scrambled away, Shibuimaru’s buddies calling for their friend desperately and the truck screeching to a halt. There was blood over the front of it, the motorcycle broken up scattered across the road. 

The scene played in his mind again and again. 

“Taku!”

This proves it! The Death Note is real!

Light put the Death Note and pen back in his bag, eyes never leaving the scene of those bastards called for an ambulance. One threw up on the road after catching a glimpse of his friend. 

Light put the manga back in the rack and hurriedly walked out. 

The scene of the girl breaking free and running across the road of Shibuimaru getting hit by a truck kept playing in his head. 

Oh god!

Turning to a nearby alley Light scrambled to the dumpster there, heaved himself over the rim, and threw up. 

Gripping the filthy rim, eyes watering from the smell Light shook. He tightened his grip and then relaxed. Stumbling away from the dumpster he fell back on the opposite wall sliding down it. 

He wasn’t ready to witness someone die. 

Rubbing his eyes with the heels of his palms Light sniffed. 

What’s he doing? Sitting on the floor after someone gets killed in a wreck! If he wanted to be a police officer he had to deal with this stuff! Besides, a bastard like Shibuimaru deserved to die. He deserved far worse. Why was Light so worked up about it? He knew it was going to happen! He wrote it in the Death Note! 

… 

The Death Note. 

Light pulled it out and stared at it. This thing, it’s dangerous. No one should have it. It kills people. And what if someone else had it? Would they kill innocents with it? He has to get rid of it. He needs to get rid of it. But how? The dumpster! The trash should be taken out soon, and then it will be burned and will exist no more. 

Looking around Light found a sort of half-pipe. Digging around with the pipe, Light made a little hole in the mound of garbage. He looked at the Death Note once again. After this, no going back. 

Did he want to get rid of it? 

He could use it to make a better world, a world free of criminals where every good person can live in peace and quiet.

He almost kept it, almost hopped down from the dumpster, and turned to walk back home, black notebook in his bag. 

But then the scene of Shibuimaru getting hit with a truck played again. The blood splatter, the motorcycle crumbling, the bus driver having a panic attack. 

He dropped the Death Note in the trash and buried it. 


	2. Episode 1: Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light regrets his actions and we meet a new character.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO SORRY OMG. 
> 
> Okay so i wrote down the first part of the chapter then i went to the beach for the weekend and signal sucked. And then I got stuck up on my school work. Then I went to a cabin with no reception where I finished this chapter in my notes app so uh. Basically sorry. I’m not sure when the next chapter is because my college professors are talking about midterms but whatever. 
> 
> Anyway, uh, enjoy! The end notes will be longer but it’ll be more interesting unlike my apologies. :3

The sun rose slowly, taking its sweet time while birds got to work singing and talking with each other just like any other morning. But this morning was different.

Light shined on the boy sitting on his bed. He held his face in his hands, his body slowly winding up with stress and anger. 

Pushing his hands away from his face and hitting the mattress, Yagami Light glared at his wall. 

“Fuck-“ he brought his hands back up to his face and ran his fingers through his hair. 

“Fuck, fuck fuck fuck.” 

What had he been thinking? Throwing away something so violent, something so dangerous, something full of  _ potential _ . He might as well have thrown away the cure for cancer! Damn him for getting emotional after seeing that bastard get hit by a truck. He shouldn’t have panicked like that, it was foolish. 

Light leaned and fell back on the bed, staring at the ceiling, anger draining as he made plans and thought things out.

Okay, okay. Trash shouldn’t have picked it up by now, it’s probably still there. Light knows the street he was on, he could find the dumpster easy. Then he’ll get the Death Note! 

Filled with new energy Light sprung off his bed and skipped his morning routine. 

As Light was putting his shoes on at the door his mom interrupted him.

“Dear? Leaving so soon? With no breakfast?” She stood in the entryway hands drying themselves on her apron. Light looked up at her and gave a sweet smile.

“No thank you Mom, I’m seeing someone,” he said. Sachiko’s eyes brightened and her grin became wider at the thought of her son seeing someone.

“Oh? Well have fun, dear.” Sachiko winked. 

Flustered, and a bit bewildered, he laughed, “no no, I’m tutoring someone.”’

Sachiko blinked, and wilted a bit only to come back with a smaller, more subtle smile. 

“Ah, okay, have fun dear.” 

Smiling a bit to reassure her, Light walked out the door. 

Light walked a bit calmly but as the familiar sound of a dumpster truck sounded and picked up his pace. 

He _needs_ to find that notebook. 

  
  


_________________________

  
  


A vast silence surrounded the place, interrupted by the bored mutterings of those who occupied this land. 

The sound of two skulls being thrown into a bowl - because it was a sound made so much the occupants could replay the sound in their head from memory. A shout of triumph pierced the silence with exasperated groans echoing it.

A shinigami known as Ryuk sat ontop of a rock overlooking this world, watching as shinigami dragged themselves around in boredom. 

Ryuk reached to his side where his Death Note was strapped. Rubbing some pages together, his mind wandered to the Death Note he dropped. Hopefully someone interesting had it. 

A chuckle broke through the silence. 

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


An American tourist stood near a wall, backpack at her feet, looking down on her phone, confused. People busied by her, some glancing as they passed. 

“Damnit.” She cursed. Her phone lit up, ringing. She swiped, and held the phone to her ear. 

“Kiyo, I have no idea where you are!” People glanced and glared at her. 

She listened to the voice on the other side of the line and rolled her eyes, “Yes, I’m in front of that stupid-“ she turned to look behind her and squinted at the sign, giving up she turned back-“cat café.” 

Kiyo chatted on, giving her instructions. As the girl nodded every now and again, noting them in her head, a dumpster truck parked near her 

The man stepped out and stepped into the alley. He came out wheeling a dumpster and set it on the curb. Going back in the machine, said dumpster was grabbed and flinged it to dump its contents into the back of the machine. 

A little black notebook, by chance, took a different route than the other trash and instead landed on the sidewalk. The man walked back out of the vehicle to roll the dumpster back in the alley and pick up stray trash. 

He spotted the black notebook. 

“ _Ma’am, excuse me, is this yours?_ ” 

The girl looked at him, phone still in her hand and Kiyo rattling off. She took a moment to process the words and translate their meaning. Glancing down at what the man held, her breath stopped. 

Death note? 

Smiling politely, and turning her phone face down on her shoulder she nodded and bowed. 

“ _Yes, thank you very much._ ”

The man smiled, gave it to her and bowed. He turned back towards the truck and drove off. 

“Jess? Jess you there?” 

Jess looked down at the book in her hand and put it in her bag.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha again: apologies. Its shorter than I want, I’ll make it up to y’all by making the next chapter longer. 
> 
> Anyway! Lets talk about Yagami Light. So at first I was a bit y’know nervous cause his characterization is a bit off, but I’m watching the Japanese drama and I feel better about it now. 
> 
> If anyone was wondering on why Light would throw the Death Note away. Well, he witnessed something traumatic. I mean he detaches himself from these murders, he doesn’t hold himself accountable, not really. But I feel him actually witness someone die in front of him will basically shock him into “what the fuck, no I can’t have this it just killed someone” even though he himself killed them. 
> 
> Enough bout Light lets talk Jess! Now I will admit I made her and a bunch of OC’s together when I got back into Death Note so you will see some similarities between her and Light. She does have a twisted sense of justice like Light does but she has no God complex unlike a certain someone. She takes responsibility and at first I was worried maybe she wouldn’t be a good character for this because in order for L to suspect Light it has to remain a bit similar to canon. But, well, you’ll see. I hope you like her! You’ll meet some of the other OC’s that are part of her universe but they don’t play a huge part into the story unlike her. Just a little fun thing for me to do. 
> 
> Now as the story progresses the more separated it will be from canon. Of course this is obvious uhm. Not sure what else to write here. I feel as if I’m giving too much information away oops. I shall close the notes off here. I’m not sure completely what the next chapter will be as I’m more of a “discover the story line as you write it” kind of guy. I have a basic plot I want and I thought it was interesting enough to write. 
> 
> Hopefully L will be in the next chapter- wait no. He WILL be in the next chapter. 
> 
> Again: hope you enjoyed. AND THANK YOU FOR THE KUDOS AND COMMENTS OMG THANK YOU THANK YOU!!! The smile that graces my face when I see notifs for kudos and comments is just UGH I love yall.


	3. Episode 1: Part Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There’s no Death Note in the garbage, 
> 
> Ryuk is in for a lot.
> 
> Jess hates her guest room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uh, there’s no L in this. YET. I realized that I didn’t even finish with episode one so expect a part four and then pray theres no more parts ever again. I make no promises. 
> 
> Oh and I apologize it was short it just seemed like a good place to end this chapter. Also I wrote this in like an hour, I don’t know.

Gangly limbs stretched out and Ryuk stood from where he lay on cold rock. He shuffled forward rolling his shoulders and looked out in the distance at the pit that was the entrance to the human world. It’s already been five days, someone should have gotten it by now. 

“All right, I’d better get going,” he said aloud to himself. Bending his knees, preparing to jump the distance he was interrupted. 

“Huh? You going out, Ryuk?” A shinigami called from their game. The one they were playing with turned his head as well. 

Of course these sad sacks of shit would interrupt him. 

“This place is barren everywhere you go!” He let out a laugh, thinking about the book he dropped. “I dropped my death note.” 

There was silence and then the two shinigami burst out laughing at their fellow brethren who was now damned to death. They all knew to never drop a death note. 

“You really messed up big time!” 

The second shinigami with a skull for a face seemed to perk up, laughter dying down. 

“Hey, weren’t you carrying a second one behind the old man’s back? Are you saying you lost both?” The first shinigami turned towards their companion and looked back at Ryuk for confirmation. 

Taking their buddies word for it, they asked, “and do you even know where you dropped it?”

Ryuk looked at them, silent, turned around and headed back to the pit that led to the human world. When he took the first step he finally answered. 

“The Human World.” 

The two shinigami looked at each other to the retreating back of Ryuk. 

“What?” “What?”

Finally at the edge, he felt the familiar tearing of his back as wings ripped out of his body and stretched themselves. He looked through his minds eye to see who the owner was. He saw through murky vision a boy sitting at his desk, twirling a pencil with a hand cupped around his mouth staring at the wall. He looks fun. 

He let himself fall. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


Light stopped his pencil in its tracks, placed it down, and ran his fingers through his hair. 

Fuck, someone else had the Death Note.  _ Someone else _ had the Death Note. 

Anger filled him to the brim and Light’s vision shook, he needed to hit something. Instead he took a deep breath and clenched his fist tight until it hurt then let the pain relax him. He leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms, mind both blank and running at 100 miles per minute. Then a thought stood out like a beacon one would see across the foggy ocean. 

Someone else had the Death Note, a notebook capable of killing people with only their name and face and some ink. 

Fear shot through him. 

He needs to find the notebook and fast. 

He was unaware of the looming creature hiding in the shadows of his bedroom watching with curious eyes at the desk and the lack of notebook. 

* * *

  
  


Jess sat in the little guest room she was provided. The walls were so thin she could hear Misha and Kiyo laughing in the room at the end of the hall. So much for privacy. 

She sat on her bed, the notebook opened to the first blank page. Some pages were written in Japanese so she wasn’t the first to write in it, interesting. She read through the supposed rules already and she had to admit, this was a pretty cool joke. Maybe it’s a sort of concept art. She brought her fingernail to her lip to bite it and then came to her senses and brought it back down. 

Concept art or no, there’s a possibility it could be real. Sure she never really experienced anything “supernatural” of the sort but with her girlfriend interested in the occult and Misha spouting those god awful stories of ghosts and demons and beings that humanity never knew existed with such conviction she wasn’t about to laugh this off and throw this thing away. No, if there’s a chance it might be real it’s extremely dangerous. 

She pulled her phone out and typed in a name. 

If there’s a chance this might be real. 

She grinned when she saw the fat face of a balding man stare back at her through the screen. His eyes were bloodshot and slanted, a pig nose gracing his face and cheeks sagging down. He was the ugliest fucker she laid eyes on, both in appearance and personality wise. 

She might as well take advantage of it while she can. 

The name Garett Wilson was written at the top of the page, ink still wet. She pursed her lips and remembered a rule. She grinned again. 

**Garett Wilson, gets his dick ripped off and then murdered violently.**

The fucker deserved it. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y’all are going to love Jess I promise you, especially you american readers who will understand where she’s coming from.
> 
> Which brings me to a tiny analysis-not-analysis. I think american, or just people who experience the injustice of the law, viewers sympathize with Light more than people from Japan and the like. I’m not too sure on the justice system in Japan and how good it is though. 
> 
> In any case. I am sorry for taking so so long to post this and only to give you this tiny little chapter. And for no L at that.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow would you look at that. You can see in the first chapter where I started to rewatch the first episode. I hope you all enjoyed.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated. 
> 
> If you want you can yell at me on my Twitter here:   
>  [rain_idiot](https://twitter.com/rain_idiot)


End file.
